


All Among The Reeds

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Yunho's idea to surprise Mingi has unintended consequences.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	All Among The Reeds

Yunho used an old baseball bat to push through thickets of reeds as he led Mingi by memory, and then by sound. The lake was quiet, but not so still that he couldn't make out the gentle lapping of water on sand once they'd drawn near enough.

Pushing through the last of the thick, it was the picture of memory. The water was clear, reflecting blue from clear skies. Small patches of grassy tufts were dispersed along the lakeshore, remnants of the land prior to when water had eroded it to sand.

Mingi kicked off his sandals where grass met beach and got a running start, jumping ankle-deep into the water. "I didn't think something like this would be out here." Just the way he looked back over his shoulder, wearing a smile so big it evoked laughter, Yunho knew the trip had been worth it.

“I knew you’d be surprised.” Skies were clear, and that gave the sun a direct path to warm their necks. From where Yunho stood, he saw the back of Mingi’s neck soaked with sweat, darkening the collar of his shirt. "It's safe to swim in,” Yunho said. “I used to swim here every summer."

Mingi huffed. He threw a longing look at the water. "I wish I brought my trunks."

"No one's out here, you know." That earned a look requiring clarification. Yunho started at his sandals, removing his shirt first, then his shorts. At that, Mingi caught on and followed suit, a laugh of an 'ah-ha' as he nearly tore off his own clothes to launch himself naked into the water before Yunho had even gotten fully undressed.

While Mingi was eager to submerge right away, Yunho slowly waded out as he adjusted. He kept his head above water as he swam to where Mingi had surfaced, wiping his face and shaking out his wet hair. The sun did little for the cold of the water, Mingi's skin erupting into goosebumps, nipples hardened.

The immediate thought was that Yunho wanted to know what the bumps would feel like beneath the pads of his fingers, or how a nipple would feel pressed up to his palm. He wondered if Mingi's skin would be cold to the touch, or still warmed by the sun even as he shivered. Loaded thoughts, but thoughtless to his surroundings, reacting with a sputter only when water was splashed into his face. Mingi's laugh was self-satisfied.

Before the thoughts accumulated to bear weight, there was retaliation. Yunho drew his arm back far for an even bigger splash, but Mingi had foreseen it and started swimming out.

"Race you," he called in his haste to run away. "Last to finish a lap around the lake has to do the laundry at the end of the week."

Mingi didn't stand a chance. Even with the head start, Yunho overtook him soon after and had finished his lap before Mingi was even half way across. Though that gave him time, wading back out to the shallows where he stood in waist deep water, watching Mingi's unpracticed breaststroke and thinking about what it meant to have had the intrusive thoughts about wanting to touch his friend so intimately. He thought about what a glance that had only lasted seconds meant when the image had already been so ingrained in his thoughts as if it had been a picture he'd been staring at for a lifetime. All he saw were goosebumps and nipples, yet Yunho's stomach felt a flutter, like laughter.

Like Mingi's laughter as he rounded the final curve and acknowledged his monumental defeat with light-hearted self-deprecation. "I didn't think that through."

"No." And Yunho shared his smirk, though his thoughts were divided. "You didn't."

The sand was warm on his back as they dried in the sun. The call to steal a look proved too tempting to ignore. Thankfully, Mingi's eyes were shut. With his head rested against his arm, he laid on his stomach. Light was caught in the water on his skin as he sunbathed. His chest, his arms, his thighs were dusted with sand that put his eyes on a coursemap, following up the line of Mingi's thighs to the curve of his backside, how it dipped dramatically into the lower back.

Yunho looked away the moment he recognized the arousal. He breathed sharply, feeling strangely burdened.

"If it wasn't for the satellite internet, I'd want to live here," Mingi spoke so suddenly that it startled Yunho out of his thoughts.

"Right?" Yunho added to acknowledge, though not interested in conversation. He did everything he could to keep his eyes off Mingi, including a passive counting of the reeds in his periphery.

“Maybe your grandparents can adopt me and I can come back here every year."

"Mm, maybe."

Mingi snapped a reed in reach, brushing it against Yunho’s thigh. It tickled, but not so much to make him squirm. When Yunho caught it, he finally met Mingi's eyes. "You sleepy?"

That was a good excuse, actually. One Yunho took and closed his own eyes to keep from incriminating himself. “A little bit.”

"Well, before we get burnt, let's get going." Mingi sat up, beating the sand off his back and shoulders. He started dressing, and that was when Yunho let himself get up and get dressed.

-

What had started it was some passing, nothing joke that stoked the mildest irritation. All the same, Yunho gave chase, Mingi darting blind into reeds taller than him.

When they came up on a small clearing, Mingi made the mistake of looking back. His foot caught on a reed and he fell forward in rapturous laughter. Yunho dove out, nearly tackling him as Mingi was on his side scrambling to get to his feet. No escape. Having him pinned, Yunho got his revenge with soft, mock punches.

Mingi thrashed, but Yunho matched him in strength. That was when Mingi started biting. First a light bite on Yunho's arm when it had come within range, though Yunho snatched it out of reach the moment he felt teeth make contact. The other played dirty, though. He leaned, landed a small bite behind Yunho’s jaw. The feel of lips and teeth grazing his neck, so close to his ear, brought the flutter back. Though this felt more like a flood than a flutter, where he looked down and recalled the goosebumps, recalled naked and wet skin. Now that skin was sunkissed, glowing and warm to the touch.

Somewhere between retaliation and arousal, that was where his mind slipped to to have confounded him so much. At least, that was his rationale for his awareness blackout when he leaned down and kissed Mingi. Time didn't exist in that space he'd fallen into, simultaneously feeling like an eon and a fraction of a second. The arm that pushed him back, forearm gentle against his chest, brought him back to reality.

"Yunho." Mingi was winded, sounding more confused than he did scandalized, but Yunho could hear both in the rasp of his name alone.

He looked down at Mingi, who narrowed his eyes in the face of the sun, yet still tried to look Yunho in the eye. In his mind, a mantra of, 'don't push me away, don't push me away, don't push me away' because he'd never known himself to want anything so bad that rejection wasn't even a possibility with the cardiac arrest anticipation. He waited on the smallest word or the smallest action to jumpstart his heart.

The arm dragged down, hand balled into a fist on the front of his shirt. Yunho's breath hitched, instinct having him braced to be hit, but he was pulled down again to Mingi's mouth. There was no space for relief, not when his nerves were on fire in the summer heat, not when cicadas created a white noise that drowned out any and all of the noises he'd made giving his all into the kiss, no matter how desperate it'd gotten. When Yunho broke it, it was because he realized he was rock hard, and still slotted on Mingi's side, it hurt him. He adjusted, and Mingi laid back, hands clasped behind Yunho's neck.

"I want," and Mingi pulled him in again for another kiss before managing to finish his request. "I want," he repeated upon another breaking.

"Anything. Anything you want." Yunho knew what he was promising no more than Mingi knew what he was asking for.

They rubbed up, somewhere between hip to crotch, frotting up against each other as if just rediscovering that aspect of their beings. In a way, they were. And it was Mingi who had enough sense to reach out, to touch Yunho over his shorts. He breathed in when he felt it, and Yunho mirrored the touch, eliciting a louder breath.

"Take it out."

Yunho would've obeyed every single one of Mingi's commands at that moment. He raised his hips to lower his shorts and boxers in one go, baring himself to Mingi's hand, who glanced down, but he probably couldn't see him fully with the way their bodies obscured it. He could not think of anything less that he wanted than to separate any part of himself from Mingi, however.

He'd never felt a hand so hot on him. He kissed him again, brief on the mouth but lingered on the neck, a hint of the salt from sweat. He helped Mingi out of his shorts, and the other groaned when he mirrored the touch.

Not since he'd first discovered pornography had he been so quick, where his senses had been so overwhelmed that he only felt the surge when it was half over, when he was already cumming in Mingi's hand. He tried to laugh, feeling sheepish, but it was just more mingled breath between when their eyes would linger long enough that they'd be reminded that they wanted to kiss again, and again, and again.

Mingi had the opposite problem, nervous to the point of trembling. He'd gotten soft, but his mouth had never left any part of Yunho's to reassure him that it was nothing he did.

All that left was the sun, and sweat and cicadas. It was ridiculous for two boys to fraternize exposed like that, but Yunho didn't care. If heat stroke took him right then, he wouldn't notice, not with the way Mingi wrapped an arm behind his shoulder, squeezing Yunho to him to keep him close, to feel the breaths on each other's lips.

And Mingi laughed. A sweet sound, giddy and overjoyed, the small exhales of it tickling Yunho's mouth. "Let's go to the lake again."

It felt like re-learning how to walk when one broached that point in friendship. But without his bat, he had to push through the reeds with his hand, and the other hand found Mingi's so easily to guide each other through until they arrived at the lake. Both were now strangely self conscious of removing their clothing, yet openly admiring each other before plunging into the water.

Mingi's arms braced on his as they waded out to the deep, kissing openly, and in the cool water it felt more casual, like they'd done this before, embracing the other as they adjusted to the cold together. At one point, there was probably the intent to swim, but they didn't dare separate, as if the other was the only thing worth their attention.

Yunho had no recollection of how they'd even reached the bank. Now he looked at Mingi openly, basking in the sun, and Mingi looked bashful and beautiful in a smile that belied and mirrored everything Yunho felt in being watched, himself.

Yunho was pushed back into the sand, watching the swell of Mingi's cock as he ran his hands down Yunho's body and straddled him, settled down on him and they kissed again. Sand coarse, but skin warmed from the sun. Chest to chest, hip to hip, no barriers, just rocking their bodies against each other's while Yunho hardened up again.

They knew nothing but only that if they separated, Yunho would ache to reach out for him again. He touched Mingi, taking him in hand, intent on bringing him to orgasm this time. That touch returned, thrusting into the other's hand.

Even he had to admit it was sheer stupidity just how happy he felt when he brought Mingi off, seeing the shudder of the boy over him. Again, that flutter and that flood, managing to cum again, himself, to the sight. It was another sight worth commiting to memory.

Their next dip in the lake was brief, to wash the sand and cum off before stepping back to the lakeshore.

"Are we going to do this when we go back to Seoul?" Mingi asked, tucked to Yunho's side as they laid out on the sand.

"Do you want to?" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

"I want to. Do you?"

"Yeah." More than anything, though he didn't voice the thought.

Mingi looked up at him, his expression curious in a wide-eyed cuteness. "Does this mean you like me?"

Yunho smiled, thumb brushing across Mingi's forehead to push his wet bangs out of his face. "It feels like it."

Mingi hummed. "Can you do the laundry, then? It's your cum that's on my shorts."

Maybe things wouldn't be so different after all, because Yunho laughed the same way he always did whenever Mingi suggested something ridiculous. "Fat chance."

**Author's Note:**

> 1964 Japanese horror film Onibaba inspired this, strangely enough. Obviously not its themes, but its landscape cinematography made me unable to stop thinking about this idea.


End file.
